Of possession
by ScarletteNeko
Summary: The third one in my series [Of...] In which Munakata is a possessive man.


Edited but unbeta-ed. Pardon my English and enjoy the story. Thank you.

[=]

You met that boy when you were 21. The black sheep which got himself lost amongst the Reds' miscellaneous gang. At first glance, you immediately saw the potential gleamed in his eyes, like a rare unpolished diamond in the rough.

And so, you wanted_ him._

Mikoto didn't even hesitate when he said you could have that boy, that was if you were able to persuade him into joining Scepter 4. The Red king was awared of the fact that the kid didn't belong here, in HOMRA. The sole reason for his joinings in the first place was to stay by his "best friend's" side and to become stronger.

Strong enough to protect his loved one.

Strong enough to protect **himself**.

Other than that, he knew of the boy's distaste for HOMRA. What good would he gain trying to keep a disobedient cat anyway, said the Red king with an amused tone.

You learnt his name from the Red king.

Saruhiko. It was Saruhiko Fushimi.

The very moment you first looked at him, like, an exchanged look where eyes met eyes, you thought you had fell for him, just from looking at his pensive looks and those melancholy sky blue eyes.

Fell for the sky blue colour that you loved the best.

He was the only calming blue pattern amidst a painting splattered entirely with various shades of raging reds.

"Come work for me, Fushimi-kun."

He agreed with a bored look on his face; the kind of expression that people wear on their face when they have to engaging in a conversation in which they have no interest.

Fushimi didn't decline the offer but his attitude didn't change nor did he say anything to you when you led him back to the Headquarter.

On his **first** day of work, you noticed the HOMRA's tattoo on his chest, which was hidden behind his white shirt, but thanks to your height and convenient view angles, you were able to see it; scraped red and burnt on porcelain white skin. His face showed no pain nor the slightest bit of discomfort caused by the wound. It was just a blank face void of any emotions.

Awashima was the one to show him around and instruct him of his work. If there was a more suitable word to describe the kid's face that day, it would either be annoyed or bored . Until the end of the day, Awashima came into your office and said that he had finished all the given work. You couldn't be more than pleased upon hearing this.

The **second** day, he made a mistake sleeping at work hours when Awashima sought him out to ask about a report which she needed. Of course the report had been finished but he was scolded for inappropriate behaviours. Standing in the hallway, you caught his defeated gaze. A scowl descended on his face as you took notice of those bags under his eyes. Sleep deprivation was your guess.

Before you had the chance to say anything, Scepter 4's ice queen dropped a rather huge stack of papers onto his desk with a cold look to silence Fushimi's unspoken question. And then she left. You saw him clicked his tongue as he reached for those papers with obvious distastes.

The** third** day, he dozed off at work again but only after having made sure that the blonde Lieutenant wouldn't returned in an hour or so.

The** forth** and the** fifth** day, you couldn't come to the HQ since your presence was required at 2 important meetings with the head of the Ministry. Awashima was left in charge of the HQ for 2 days. While away, your mind kept straying toward a certain bluet.

The **sixth** day, he was allowed to do some fieldwork rather than staying at the HQ. Rumour has it he almost killed someone on his first mission but you could let that slide. As long as you didn't have to sign any reports nor take responsibilities for his actions then you could careless about what he did.

The** seventh** day was a _rainy_ Monday. He arrived at the office later than usual. Hair and clothes disheveled as he was soaked from head to toe. He must have overslept and left in such a rush that he had forgotten to take an umbrella with him.

The **eighth** day, you greeted him but he just scowled and mumbled something under his breath. Probably a _"Morning to you too"_ but it sounded a lot more like_ "whatever-I-don't-care"_ coming from his mouth.

**Months** passed as quick as a blink of the eye. It took you a while to became aware of the fact that observing the kid was_ enjoyable_, just like when you tried to solve a difficult puzzle. Slowly, it had became a habit, something that you wanted to do everyday and never got tired of it.

You denied doing so, claiming that the Captain should get to know his subordinates better or something along the line. Just like the time when you observed Awashima and discovered her obsession of red beans.

This time was **different** though.

The irony was that Fushimi didn't have any stable habits. In the morning, sometimes he drank coffee; other times it was tea or nothing at all. Sometimes, he fell asleep after he had finished all his work; sometimes he didn't although the bags were worse than the first time you saw them. He oftens ate lunch alone and it was either on the roof top or at his office. There were times he skipped foods altogether.

Watching him was fun because he wasn't like anyone in Scepter 4. To you, Saruhiko Fushimi certainly was not an easy book to read and you just loved a challenge.

_You missed that chance to get to know him though._

One day, you caught sight of him starting a fight with a ginger of his age. Yatagarasu of HOMRA, if you remembered right. Also, Fushimi's used-to-be-best-friend. You thought that you should go since that wasn't your business and work was waiting for you, plus a very impatient Awashima at the HQ. But something piqued your interest.

As usual, you expected to see a quiet Fushimi, engaging in battle with hurling knives and vicious slashes from his saber. But he did something contrary to all your expectations.

He laughed. A **madman's** laugh, but still it surprised you.

And all the emotions smouldering in the bottom of those endless blue eyes only had the reflection the other kid. You understood what it meant because never before had you seen Fushimi like this. A Chesire smile cracked on his lips and those blue eyes focused on him. It was like he was lost to the world, too lost to noticed that his Captain was there and he was engaging in a fight without permission and he was breaking the rules, severely.

The ginger hurled insults at the bluet, calling him "monkey" and "traitor" as the other brushed them off and kept calling the other "Misaki" in a sickeningly sweet voice, just to annoy him.

You knew the real motives behind the bluet's antics. It was so obvious that you'd be damned if you missed it. Just like a kid desperately tried to get his crush's attention, teasing and poking at the ginger so that he would grant the bluet satisfaction.

"Misaki~"

The name repeating on his lips over and over again. It contained only one message and you couldn't help but wonder if he was just using the power you've given him to get the attention that he sought. Using **you**?

In the end, you were the one who interrupted their little cat-fight and dragged him away from the clueless ginger without a single word.

The first thing that you did once you were out of the kid's sight was to pulled Fushimi in some random alley and pushed him up againts the closest wall.

It was those** isolent** eyes stared straight at you. His face showed no emotions, just a tad bit of sadness lingering in his eyes. Like when you first saw him.

"Is there something wrong, _Captain_?"

He said in a monotonous tone, unlike the tone that he used when battling with the ginger, so full of life. Back there, he had laughed and even though it was a psycho's laugh, he was still livelier than when he was at Scepter 4.

And you were at a loss for word, which was something that never occurred to someone like you. At that moment, everything you wanted to do was to hurt him, making him cry out for you, until everything he had in minds was you and **you** alone.

_Why would you want to do such a thing?_ It was something unexplainable to yourself.

"Your behavious is intolerable, Fushimi-kun." - you said in a low tone.

"Hahh?"

He looked at you as if you had gone mad and his disrepectfulness was unconcealed in his eyes and the way he spoke. How **unacceptable**. You grabbed his blue locks and banged his head against the wall. Not enough to make him bleed but enough for the pain to shown on his face.

"Do not question me with that arrogant voice."

Confusions clouded his eyes and his hands grabbed onto your sleeves, tugging hard to stop you from banging his head again. His glasses were crooked. Carefully, you took them off and put it in your pocket.

"Give it back! What is wrong with you?! Munakata!"

He panickedly reached out for his glasses and you tightened your hold on his hair, causing him let out a scream. You leaned down to gaze at his reddened face and smiled.

"I believe as the third-in-command, it is your duty to call me Captain, hmm? Tch, this attitude of yours is no good, isn't it?"

Blue orbs widened and his body almost shivered just from hearing your words. The feelings of satisfaction slowly crept up inside of you. Fear and confusion were written in his blue depth and finally, he dropped his facade in front of you for once.

_Definitely suited him more than his normal bored look. _

You thought about making him bleed, hurting him, or hurting the ginger whom he cared for to see what expression he would make.

_Would he be angry? Would he showed you his hatred? Would his madness take over him and would he try to stab you with his saber and knives? _

And you knew all your efforts would definitely worth it.

_How sick was you?_

He was your subordinate, your underling; he who bore the mark of HOMRA and wielded the blue flame of yours. A** traitor** of the Red who was taken under your wing but his minds and his heart still lingered on the kid of the other side.

_And yet you wanted him. Wanted his eyes on you and his emotions shown only for you._

"Urg… s-stop… Mu-Captain!"

You looked at him. Grimacing in pain and eyes shone with unshed tears. His flushed cheeks, his desperated hands scratching on your sleeves like a helpless animal. Slowly your grip on him turned hurtful. His neck was bent and you could see the pulse beating under his fragile skin. Keeping your hold on his hair, your other hand snaked its way up his uniform's pocket and casually took out one of his throwing knives. Realization hit the bluet as he struggled harder to get away from you.

"Stay still Saruhiko. Or I'll make you regret disobeying me."

You muttered in a low voice and dragged the knife to the pale neck presented before you. He immediately froze when the cold metal teased his neck, lightly touching with its edge but not enough to tear the skin. His breath came out in uneven gasps and eyes never left your face, watching your every moves. He didn't even dare touch your sleeves, instead he grasped at your coat, begging you to **stop**.

The knife was pushed against his pale neck, cutting the fragile skin. Bubbles of blood surfaced from the cut and he let out a small shriek. You pushed the blade a bit and watched a crimson drop trailed down his throat. Red on white, a beatiful contrast which suited him well. You were lost in to that beauty and your hand acted on its own accord. Wanting to see more of him; see that hidden side that he hid from the world and unbeknownst even to himself.

Cuts after cuts marred his neck and it wasn't until his** cries** registered your ears that you halted your hand.

"I-It hurts… Stop… please…"

The knife dropped onto the ground.

A_ "clank"_ echoed in the empty alley and you were astonished. You let go of your hold on his blue locks as if you were burnt and it snapped you out of your train of thoughts. The kid was shaking and he had to leaned on the dirty brick wall for support. His breath was unsteady and he grasped on his shirt tightly. Blood was trickling down, dying his collars red with its colour. You tried to touch him but your hand was slapped away. Blue eyes on you as if you were a nightmare came to life.

"Don't you dare touch me!"

Your expression hardened. No one **commands **a King, especially his own Knight. Before he even had the chance to react, you pushed him up against the dirty brick wall, again, with his hands caught in your iron grip.

Lips on lips, you greedily **devoured** him. He struggled to escape from you but the attempt was in vain. Teeth clashing, he bit you but you took advantage of that to forced his mouth to open. You swallowed his breathy pants and broken sighs. The lithe body in your arms was shaking like a leaf and you hold it close to you, so close that you could felt his heart beating through the layers of fabric. Your hand sneaked under his uniform and massaged the soft skin of his hips under your fingertips. Your tongue tasted the blood lingered on his lips and strangely, it was **arousing**. Licking at his lips to savour the taste, you kissed him deeply, searching for** more**. The bitter-sweetness of coffee mingled with his own unique taste invaded your taste bud.

_So addicting like the sweetest taste of sin._

Apparently, human had limits and your need of oxygen prevented you from lasting the moment. You strayed from his lips and wandered downward to lick at his injured throat, ridding it of the blood which was slowly drying. He didn't even make a sound as you finished your ministration. _How strange_, you noted. Softly, you pushed him back a little to have a better look at the disheveled kid.

Tears was streaming freely down flushed cheeks and you realized that he was crying. Salty beads dropping on your shirt creating wet spots on your uniform, but you could careless about that. His blue bangs fell on his face and hid those sky blue eyes from your prying stare. His whole body shook and sobs weakly escaped his swollen lips. Fushimi didn't even look up at you and he looked completely terrified.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry… I promise not to do it again I swear I'll behave please stop please don't-"

Words escaped his mouth, repeating like a prayer of a hopeless said nothing as you hugged him and let his head crumbled on the hollow of your neck. A twinge of pain tugged at your heart. But nonetheless, the feelings of satisfaction was there and you couldn't deny that you was pleased seeing him like this. In pain and broken.

_Only you can make him like this._

"Shh.. It's alright, Saruhiko. Don't cry."

You embraced him, whispering softly in his ears sweet nothing words until he stopped shaking and his body went limp in your embrace.

In the end, you ended up carrying the kid back to the HQ. Luckily, you knew the shortcuts so not many people noticed the Blue King of Scepter 4 was carrying one of his subordinate like a caring brother would carry his sibling. Making your way pass Awashima and Fuse, who were looking at you and the boy on your back incredulously, you gave them a look that silenced their unspoken interest. No one said anything but you knew there would be rumours.

_Let them say whatever they want but this boy…_

_He was **yours**._

_That was the only thing you cared about. _

_Your** obsession**, your **love**._

_Your** precious**._

[=]


End file.
